Prophecies of Elves and Kings
by Anegel Vitriol Trinton
Summary: (DHr,LOTRHP Crossover)Darkness never fades, nor does the light that banishes it. A dark lord had taken the place of the one vanquished ages before, and a pair of unlikely heroes come to be intertwined with a predestined purpose.


Prophecies of Elves and Kings  
  
Author: Anegel Vitriol Trinton )/ Adventias )  
  
Disclaimer: The Lord of the Rings trilogy and Harry Potter belong to their respective owners. Plot belongs to me, for the most part.  
  
Rating: R for adult situations, grotesque action scenes, language...other stuff...  
  
Main Pairing(s): hints of Aragorn/Arwen, full Draco/Hermione, Ron and Harry jealousy  
  
Author's Note: I know what you're thinking; why the bleeding hell am I starting a new fanfiction when I haven't even finished let alone updated any of my other ones? Just to make you happy [to an extent], the next chapter of Of Rain and Silence is being written [at the same time as this prologue...multitasking...bah]. Anyway, this fanfiction idea has been in my head for a really long time, but I've never really followed through with it until now, and I apologize if the LOTR chronology doesn't fit with the HP world and my plot...it just popped into my head so I really do apologize if the intertwined worlds don't look or sound right.  
  
o-------------o  
  
Prologue  
  
o-------------o  
  
All the warriors stood together in harmony as they defeated the Dark Lord, the fact forgotten that darkness never truly leaves the world. He would return, in another form, and new heroes would take their place. Though their hearts later darkened with such a morbid revelation, they stood tall. Their reincarnations would stop the Dark Lord, with their spirits to guide them.  
  
A certain elderly headmaster leaned against the plush crimson pillow of his high-backed chair, his gnarled fingers grasping his medium-sized goblet with ginger care. The warm cider calmed his nerves significantly, but it did not ease the worry that frayed into his intelligent mind. His red and gold robes fanned out around him as he shut his eyes, exhaling softly as his mind thought back to the large leather-bound book that was currently unfolded on his desk.  
  
Sighing tiredly, Dumbledore resumed his straight-backed position on his seat and opened his eyes. Placing his small half-moon glasses back on his wrinkled nose, Dumbledore took in the map drawn near the front of the book, displaying a world forgotten by most of the modern wizarding world. Many did not bother to remember such history, mostly focusing on Voldemort and their own frivolous conquests for money and power.  
  
"'The hour is come at last.... And when all this land is clean of the servants of Sauron, I will hold the oath fulfilled, and ye shall have peace and depart forever. For I am Elessar, Isildur's heir of Gondor.'" Dumbledore read from the text of the leather-bound book, his eyes gleaming with pride at the words of the wizarding world's ancient protectors. But then the gleam diminished soon after, as he took his eyes away from the yellowed page. The stars in his eyes retained hope, but with hope comes some doubt. Who is Aragorn's heir? Who is the lady who will be by his side, when the darkest night falls against the diminishing light?  
  
Such questions roared through his mind with great curiosity.  
  
This ancient story had come to the elderly headmaster's attention during summer break, shortly a few weeks after Harry had been transported to the Burrow (for his own safety). Apparently, the muggle world had grown increasingly dangerous for the young man after a muggleborn wizard had been attacked not too far from where Harry had been 'living.' Ron Weasley and the rest of his large family were rather happy to accept him.  
  
Dumbledore's eyes twinkled with hope for the boy, but could not help but notice a small twinge within his heart that perhaps the Boy Who Lived was not the one destined to bring down He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. "Rather strange..." He muttered aloud, catching the attention of Severus Snape, the brooding potions professor who silently sifted through similar texts across from him. He remained the same as always; black billowing robes, pale skin, and ill-kept raven black hair (one did wonder how he caught the eyes of the female students on many occasions).  
  
"What is it, Albus?" Professor Snape looked up from the tattered scroll which he had been grasping in his hands, looking at him with reserved curiosity. He himself knew of Dumbledore's curious musings about the prophecies. He had the same doubt that ate at his mind, the pricks of doubt ravaging his mind like a starving carnivore upon flesh and bone.  
  
The concerned elder sighed again and shut his eyes, flipping pages of the leather-bound book to view one of the earlier chapters of the traveler's tale. "Tell me, Severus," he began aloud, his tender voice quietly breaking the silence of the office, "Have you read this entire book?"  
  
"Yes, Albus. Many times, though I do not exactly see where such an ancient text could fit into the present situation." Snape and Dumbledore had been reading books and scrolls about the past of the wizarding world since summer break had began, though Snape was never fully told why.  
  
Albus Dumbledore nodded his head sagely. "I do believe," he paused for a moment, "that Voldemort is in connection with the first Dark Lord, Sauron." Severus Snape nodded slowly, unsure of what exactly the eccentric headmaster's point was. "You do remember the basic story, do you not?"  
  
"The Dark Lord ravages Middle-Earth, and the last of men and ethereal beings stand before him in a final battle of desperation. Isildur cuts the One Ring from Sauron's finger and—"  
  
"Yes, yes." Dumbledore interrupted him with a slightly raised hand. "I am quite aware of that battle. What I am asking you is whether or not you know the full story of the Fellowship."  
  
Snape nodded his head in recognition. "I believe the Ring was discovered by Bilbo Baggins, who was related to Frodo Baggins, who eventually became the Ring bearer. He, along with three other Hobbits, left their home to flee from their enemies, eventually meeting up with Aragorn and the other men of the Fellowship. They then—"  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, I believe that is true indeed. Aragorn was later revealed to be Elessar, heir to the throne of Gondor." He took a sip of his warm cider, the bubbly liquid soothing his throat as he continued on, Snape looking at him in impatience. "He had a love, as well."  
  
"Arwen." The name rolled languidly off of Snape's tongue.  
  
"Yes. She helped to transport Frodo to Rivendell." Dumbledore added. "But I suppose these accounts," he motioned to the leather-bound book in front of him, "left out a few things about the depth of her relationship with the King, as well as the prophecy that would be revealed as true a hundred or so years later."  
  
"Oh?" Snape raised a dark brow. "And what exactly would be left out of such accurate accounts?"  
  
"I suppose Mr. Frodo Baggins was not aware of such information." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled with amusement as he flipped another page of the book. "By combining multiple accounts of the same events, I suppose I should re-tell the true prophecy, the one that Professor Trelawney was unable to see."  
  
Snape rolled his eyes at the mental image of the professor 'viewing the future.'  
  
"It is true that with the armies entrusted to Aragorn and the rest of the Fellowship, they were able to successfully defeat the Dark Lord of their time. But with his demise, he cursed a foreboding promise of future vengeance upon Middle-Earth, a hundred or so years later when his most powerful heir would come forth. His line included many black-hearted individuals, including that of Salazar Slytherin." Snape's normally narrowed eyes widened considerably at the revelation. Dumbledore chuckled quietly at his friend's expression, but continued on. "Coinciding with Salazar's connection to the Dark Lord, the supposed heir of Slytherin is none other than Tom Marvolo Riddle."  
  
"Voldemort." Snape clenched his fists in hatred as the name fell past his lips. "So you believe that Sauron's curse will be taken into effect now, Albus?"  
  
"Will be? Severus, the prophecy was reawakened when the Dark Lord's wand touched Mr. Potter." Dumbledore stated calmly. "But regardless of when the prophecy was reawakened, I have stated the connection between Voldemort and that of Sauron. And as you have come to know, the tyrant of the ancient Middle Earth was stopped by the Fellowship with the destruction of the One Ring. Aragorn resumed his place as the King of Men, with the elven princess Arwen by his side. The true prophecy reveals that two such people are destined once again to fulfill their duty and protect our world, and the innocent lives that live within it. Though this time, the successor of Arwen is destined to strike the body of the Dark Lord, and the one who will be by her side will be her protector and partner against such evil."  
  
"But who are to take the place of the elf and that of the King?"  
  
Dumbledore smiled enigmatically and sighed, as if he had been waiting patiently to reveal such information to his dear friend. A gentle glint graced both of his pale eyes as he shut the leather-bound book and tied it. "That answer lies with a simple comparison. She is the young woman of her year who continues to astound us all, some more reluctant to admit her intelligence and strength than others," he looked pointedly at Severus Snape, "and has the bravest heart and the greatest will to prove herself worthy. In a heartbeat, this young woman would do anything to save the lives of her loved ones. And despite the constant ridicule given to her by her peers along with the skepticism given to her by people who do not know of her true strength, she takes all hardships in stride."  
  
Severus Snape leaned back on his antique wooden chair and sighed in submission as only one name came into his mind the moment he heard Dumbledore's description. He sifted his hand through his dark, well-oiled locks. A silhouette of the girl wafted through his mind in stark realization, and for the first time he noticed the distinct similarities between the elven woman of Middle Earth and that of the young woman who was to take her place.  
  
Taking the potions professor's silence as shock and disbelief to the truth, Dumbledore took one sip of his warm cider and smiled gently at him. "Severus, I believe that our answer lies with the young woman...Hermione Granger."  
  
o-------------o  
  
Ending AN: Well, how was it? Good for a prologue? It's a tad slow at the moment, but don't worry. It gets a lot more interesting in the next chapter, granted I still have to go through with the whole "going back to Hogwarts and Platform 9 ¾" and all that bloody good stuff sarcasm. Is it just me, or does it just now seem customary to have most Harry Potter fanfiction (for the most part) begin with them reaching the train?...well?...okay, maybe it's just me, then. ;  
  
Now all of you are probably wondering: Who IS the one to take Aragorn's position? The candidates are...Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Draco Malfoy, or Blaise Zabini. Though, if you take in the 'doubt' that the two professors contemplate in the beginning of the prologue, you could probably rule one or two of them out right off the bat.  
  
Please Read and Review...even if it's flames (but do remember: it's a fanfiction).  
  
Email: 


End file.
